


Finally, Complete

by calie15



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe things back over the why and how Oliver and she came together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally, Complete

“Hey.”

Chloe blinked and forced herself to take in the landscape once more before she glanced behind her. “Hey.” The tone of her voice threw her. It was a little too short, a little too soft. When she had smiled and opened her mouth to speak, she hadn’t expected how her greeting came out. It sounded so unsure, almost scared, like she was younger then she really was. It almost sounded sad. And as much as she was hoping he wouldn’t notice it, she knew he did.

Oliver was like that, and she didn’t understand why. Chloe knew about his past with women, she knew everything about him. He had never been the most thoughtful, the most considerate guy. He had been a billionaire bachelor with a chip on his shoulder, who was more concerned with the future then the women he left behind. He used them to fulfill worldly needs and then focused on the greater good again. Chloe understood, it was easier that way. Calling a woman back the next day meant complications, and Oliver couldn’t afford that.

In fact, Chloe had gone about her life in the same way for a while. Perhaps she’d been a bit better with controlling physical needs then he had, men were men after all.  But he had showed up in her tower, and had shown a world to her that she hadn’t been aware of before. One she could in which she could take pleasure in for herself. One that was safe. It wasn’t always just the physical part; they still remained friends, very good friends, at least that’s what she told herself.

Oliver had been that connection that she had needed and craved. She hadn’t even been aware of her wants. Then one day she knew. Chloe had realized that she needed him, and that was that.

Somewhere in the midst of it all, Lois, Lex, Jimmy dying, Doomsday, losing Oliver, saving him, and becoming the distrustful person she knew, Oliver became important. They went through all of it together. Friendship, distrust, loss, trust, faith, lust, need...love.

It still shocked her, even as all these thoughts flittered through her head, sending her heart into a frenzy, that she was there. It was due to his insistence that they had reached the point where they were. Not that he wouldn’t have forced her into it, not in a millions years. Oliver respected her too much, had too much faith in her to do it. But he had raised points that had too valid, points that couldn’t be ignored.

“I’m tired of living in the shadow of everything we’ve been through...”  
 _  
“I don’t want to see the regret on your face...”_

_“I want to see you happy...”_

_“I want to be selfish once...”_

and her favorite..

_“For the love of god we deserve it Chloe, I’m tired of sharing you with the rest of the world.”_

It felt selfish, but she had to admit that it made her happy, and that appeared to be one of his greatest goals. Perhaps it was a bit presumptuous of her to think so, but ever since she returned, he’d done everything possible to keep her happy, and for once, she accepted it, too broken down by her time away from him, from sacrificing her relationship with, to care.

It made her wonder, as it always it...why? There were so many factors that had brought them to where they were now. Oliver, the uncaring playboy who was focused on his Green Arrow persona, and her, the distrustful sidekick and friend with secrets. Somehow they had come to love one another, to be willing to sacrifice anything for each other.

For a moment she marveled at that fact, at how he could perceive so easily that she wasn’t feeling herself, that he could become so concerned over her so quickly, that he was the same man who had been willing to leave any woman behind. Why did Oliver Queen a.k.a. Green Arrow, treat her like she was the most important thing or person in the world?

Tess’ words floated through her head, words from a time that seemed so long ago, but, in reality hadn’t been longer than a few months. So she gave him purpose, but was that just it? Sure, maybe it had started out that way... but it was so more now, it grew into so much more.

Chloe could admit now, without fear and without inflating her ego, that he needed her. It was scary to realize that, that someone needed you so much that it could break them. How much it had broken him when she left, and how much had it broken her.

“What’s wrong?”

At his question, she smiled endearingly. “I’m okay, just a little shell shocked.”

“Really?” Oliver questioned, slightly amused as he came to stand behind her.

As his chest pressed against her back and his hands slid over her hips, arms wrapping around her waist, she sighed. She was once again in unfamiliar territory, but in his arms, she felt like she was home again.

“You, shell shocked? I didn’t think I could do that if I tried.”

Smirking at his teasing, she kissed his lips and turned back to face what was before her again, trying to take it all in without the earlier apprehension. “Maybe it’s a little more overwhelming then I thought it would be.” Lips pressed against her neck, and she smiled at the gesture, even if he couldn’t see it.

“You don’t regret it do you?” He asked gently, maybe even a bit hesitantly.

Noting the change in him, she turned in his arms, threading her hands together behind his neck, and smiled reassuring at him. It was so strange the idea that this man in front of her, this hero, someone who had brokered deals with powerful men all over the world, would be so hesitant, so fearful around her. “No. You were right. There was too much baggage. Saving the world may be important, but sometimes we should make it about us.” His head lowered, forehead pressing against her own, nose brushing hers, warm breath caressing her lips.

“I wouldn’t be who I am now if it was for you Chloe, and I’m better because of you.”

That was true, she realized. There were so many things that had contributed to their relationship and where they stood. There wasn’t one thing that she could pinpoint that triggered it, but they loved each other, cared about one another. For so long, they had both wrestled with their doubts, their insecurities, their fears, and their distrust and anger, and then it was over. He was there for her, and she was there for him, no matter what, even if it was life or death. Maybe that’s what had changed her, what had changed him. Finally they felt complete. They made each other complete. That was reason why she had sacrificed herself for him and the reason why he had waited for her. There would never be anything, ever, that would make them as complete as they made one another.

Pressing a brief kiss to his lips, she tightened her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder, looking out at the night lights of Star City.

“Come on Ms. Sullivan,” he said and pressed a kiss to the top of her head while squeezing her waist tighter. His hands slid lower, grasping her backside and lifted her into the air until she wrapped her legs around his waist. “I bought a new bed just for your arrival; I think it needs to be broken in.”

Chloe grinned at his words, not to humor or placate him, but because she just couldn’t help it. Oliver made her happy; he always knew how to make her happy. And when he said he wanted to take her away to Star City, it hadn’t been just for him, but also because he knew her well enough to know it was what she needed, what they needed. “I love you,” she smiled. The answering smile that spread over his face warmed her heart.

“Just wait...you’re going to love me much more in a few minutes.”

Her giggle was short, cut off by his lips on her own. It was there, with Oliver’s arms around her, her body wrapped around his and lips pressed together, that finally, everything felt okay.


End file.
